


Take Care of Me

by PhenomAngel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Concussions, F/M, Hospitals, Vacation, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean's Ambulance Match against Bray, Kristen heads to the hospital to convince Dean it's time to take some time off and recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

I headed right to the hospital after that match. His knee had to be broken and after that Sister Abagail, he definitely has a concussion.

I just walked out of the arena, not speaking to anyone. I got to the hospital and sat in his room until they were done doing tests on him. These hospital trips seemed more and more frequent, and it doesn't help I don't like hospitals in the first place.

I watched as they laid him on the bed. His knee was wrapped up and he had a few IVs in his arm. Dean just stared at the ceiling, completely oblivious that I was in the same room.

"Dean?"

No response, just more blank staring.

I stood walking over to him, his hair was still wet against his head. He just wasn't all there.

"Babe?" I grabbed the chair and pulled it up to the bed. When I didn't get a response I brushed his hair out of his eyes and I finally saw his eyes flicker with life and he looked towards me.

"Hey," I whispered quietly, gently running my fingers through his hair. He looked completely lost. "You got a concussion and your knee is fucked up." I took a seat and he slowly turned his head to keep watching me.

"I lost," he grumbled, barely audible.

"I know. They want you to take some time to relax, so Stephanie told me you aren't going to work any shows till you feel up to it," I said, taking his hand. He carefully and, ever so slowly, intertwined his fingers with mine. "And don't say you're fine  _now_." He let out a quiet groan.

I laughed as Dean just stared at me.

"Babe, I love you, you're my fiancé, but this time I'm forcing you to take some time off," I said strictly. Ugh, there he goes, trying to give me those puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work, Dean." He let out a sigh, but a defeated sigh. Ha, daughter of the Undertaker always wins.

"As long as you stay home too," Dean said quietly, gently stroking my knuckles.

"Already took time off." Dean's eyes lit up and widened a little, he looked a bit more normal.

"You're going to play nurse?"

"If that's what you want to call it...sure," I said, a smile on both of our faces now.

It's going to nice to have some time away, just Dean and I, this is a mini-vacation we've both needed, even if I'll be doing all the work, he deserved some relaxation.


End file.
